Tales of fairy tails' water dragon slayer
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: Immediately after kaworu death in the rebuild 3.0, Shinji breaks down and wishes for someone to help him. Eva unit 13 hears and granted this wish then proceed to summon a creature that takes shinji to a different world, different culture and a different life. But it is a different life as a fairy tail mage and dragon slayer. Shinji x cana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy tail or Evangelion. They each belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 1: The rescue by a dragon

(Evangelion Universe) (Inside Evangelion unit 13)

"T-This i-iis happening r-right?!" A young shinji's Ikari whose mind was on verge mentally breaking down spoke to himself as he watches from unit 13 as it initiated 4th impact. Kaworu attempted to stop it by plunging the spears of Longinus into the unit but that proved to be futile. He decided to let shinji's DSS choker to kill him in another attempt to stop the impact only for it to fail and scaring shinji's mind farther than already is.

"Somebody please help me" He cried out with a low voice that it came out as a whisper though he knows no one in this world would help him.

However Eva-unit13's eyes glowed with intensity upon hearing our shinji's whispering plea. Its eyes shot out a red laser that formed a huge Dirac sea just below the entrance to the chamber of guf.

This event got everyone within the area on edge even gendo who did not predict such event occurring.

'What are you doing third child!' Gendo thought angrily. His fist tightened at the raw idea of his scenario being derailed.

But it was this moment; something came out of the gigantic shadow in the sky. Something that scared the living shit out of everyone.

What came out was a gigantic dragon.

The dragon itself looked like it was designed after a shogun warrior. It was covered in blue scales with a black underbelly and it looks like it had some extra skin on its neck and hind legs thus making it look like it was wearing an opened cloak. It had four gold horn horns on its head arranged in a pattern similar to that of a shogun helmet. A single tuft of white hair ran down from the middle of its nose to the very tip of its tail which had a light blue in the shape of a large katana blade. Its green silted eyes scanned the environment feeling disgust of the current state of the environment.

Its disgust filled the dragon to the point that it decides to return back to its original home but going behind the awakened Eva unit 13 and removed shinji's entry plug and dove straight into the closing Dirac Sea while stopping the 4th impact.

The Dirac Sea closed and the sign of the 4th impact disappear with it leaving behind a very confused crowd of Willie and neo nerv.

But they all came to the conclusion of ripping the answer out of shinji when the dragon drops him after seeing who it took.

Little did they know that next time they see shinji, they will see a shinji they never know.

 **Author note:** I took a while with my school life adding to that while. So now I present the first evangelion and fairy tail story that is not a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The birth of a dragon slayer

(Fairy tail universe) (In Unknown cavern)

"Ah!" Shinji got up startled feeling the sweat rapidly dripping down as He relived the graphic replay of the fourth impact.

"Kaworu" He mourned for his late friend burying his face in his palm but it was at this moment he noticed something was seriously off. His voice was higher than usual similar to that of seven year old.

Then he took a quick glance at his hands and saw they were smaller.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He shouted then noticed that he was in a big cavern and there was a large source of water in front in the form of a gigantic deep pond.

Shinji went to the pond and took a good look at his reflection and decided now was a good time to scream as his reflection showed him somehow his body deaged by seven years.

'Calm down shinji. You are in a strange place but at least it better than being in willie's prison cell where anyone who probably felt that I haven't received a enough punishment and do worse with no one coming to aid.' Shinji thought to himself not noticing the large shadow slowly raising from the large pond before him until it casted a large shadow on him.

'Is it me or did it just get darker in here' shinji thought but felt something breath down his small neck. With utter fear in his mind, he turned around and came face to face with the dragon he saw before he blacked out in unit 13. He felt its emerald eyes staring deep into his eyes and with shock he felt that the dragon meant no harm or maybe that his brain trying to reducing blazing danger alarm going on in his body.

'I mustn't run away 'Shinji repeated his ironic mantra as he continued to stare at the dragon and slowly moving towards it.

It notices the movement but didn't remove its eyes from the boy.

The stare down continued for a few minutes until the dragon's neutral expression changed to a grin.

" **You were used a lot used by people weren't you child"** It said to shinji who winces while remembering his father and for some reason misato though he was terrified that the dragon could talk.

"How do y-you did know that." Shinji replied with fear in his mind as he already losing his stable expression with his memories not helping his situation at all.

" **It's like how you humans say it 'The eyes are the doorway to one's soul' which I have a perfect spell to do that. And believe me your soul looked like someone beat it to submission while everyone decided to shit on it."** The dragon replied back with the grin till on its face though there were traces of anger in its voice.

"It has a right to be like that as I hurt and killed so many people without even knowing and I nearly tried to do it in the name of fixing everything" Shinji told the dragon with his eyes looking at the ground as they filled with guilt for the lives that were lost.

" **Child"** It began making shinji look at it. **"You are not fully to blame for what happened in your universe."**

"Huh? My universe?" Shinji interrupted though confused as he thought this was a place unaffected by the second, third and fourth Impact and the dragon was a mutation.

" **You see child, we are in my home universe that is filled of energy called ethernano and with that energy, humans and creatures can perform amazing or terrifying feats while yours is in the process of screwing itself over things that no mortal that should be allowed to achieve though I'm impressed by that bio machine of yours."** The dragon said in a rant with a scowl. " **But to think that it had the power to connect my universe and yours although temporary. But we are off-track here. Like I said before you are not fully to blame for what happened."**

"How you are sure about that!" Shinji yelled finding his voice with his guilt gripping his heart. "I killed so many innocent people because I wanted to do something for myself and look at where that got me. And the funny thing is I nearly did it again and that costed the life of the only person that believes in me in that messed up universe."

" **Silence!"** The dragon roared scaring shinji stiff. **"Even now you still put most of the blame on yourself while it belongs to the fools who are too afraid to tell the world that they are the ones to put the public enemy number one into a bio machine that is capable of destroying the world! And even they even have the guts to blame you a child who was brought into that mess after ten years of not knowing the mess even existed! But you said because you wanted to do something for yourself. Listen kid when was the last time you did something for yourself before that impact and was it without other saying it was not necessary to do so or warn you not to do it or even get angry at you for it though it was to save someone else. How many did happen to you? Absolute zero!"**

Shinji stared at the dragon with fear but began to think about what it said and it made complete sense. Everywhere and everyone he met always want him to do things their ways. But he wasn't going to let any push him anymore.

The dragon grinned seeing shinji finally understand its words.

" **Child"** The dragon called once again getting shinji's attention **"I have a proposition for you and it is for you to learn magic under my guidance."**

"Why me" Shinji's reply was given immediately the dragon finished talking

" **You intrigue me"** It told him **"Despite all the crap your universe puts you through, you still wished to help save it. Someone like you could go far in this universe and I wished to see this happen."**

This made shinji feel teary to think a dragon of all things could have fate in him and knew his answers to this task.

"Please teach me the ways of magic." Shinji said and bowed to his new teacher who grinned at its new student no his heir's humility to his elders.

" **Stand my young heir"** He said to shinji shocking the boy when he said heir. **"As I, Aquaria King of all water dragons will teach you the art of water dragon slayers magic so your enemies in the future will fear the might of the prince of all water dragons and cower at your feet!"**

As Aquaria declared his speech, Shinji felt unbound happiness surged through him and promised he will disappoint Aquaria.

As a future dragon slayer and prince of water dragons, he will not fail.

 **Author note:** it took me a while to finish but I finally completed chapter 2 and introduced Shinji's dragon parent who is the king of water dragons like igneel is the king of fire dragons. If you noticed shinji is not freaked or comatose or deeply depressed throughout the chapter, this is because aquaria used a specific type of magic to make shinji think straight and calm without losing his shit and became depressed like evangelion 3.0 self at the end of the movie. The next chapter is coming soon. The pairing is ShinjixCanaxFlarexHisui E. FiorexKagura.


	3. shinji's futurecurrrent moveset(Maybe)

**_A/N:_** These moves set is what shinji will eventually some point in the story. They may change due to new ideas so don't expect them to be constant. There are some moves here that will be a one time thing.

Dragon Parent: Aquaria (King of all water dragons)

Water dragon's roar

Water dragon's iron fist

Water dragon's surging kick

Water dragon's drilling whirlpool (A water version of 's psycho crusher)

Water dragon's ocean wing attack

Water dragon's doppelganger technique (A clone technique that makes 1-10 clones)

Water dragon's doppelganger technique: Hydro cannon (combined Water dragon's roar)

Water dragon's doppelganger technique: Raging iron fist barrage (combined Water dragon's iron fist)

Water dragon's doppelganger technique: Dragon's grand chomp (combined Water dragon's drilling whirlpool)

Water dragon's sword technique (Combining water dragon slayer magic with a blade)

Water dragon's sword technique: river cut (Empowered thrust)

Water dragon's sword technique: Pond blade (A very weak water version of ichigo's gestuga tensho from bleach)

Water dragon's sword technique: Lake Blade (An upgraded version of pond blade)

Water dragon's sword technique: Stance of water dragon guard mode (Defensive sword stance)

Water dragon's sword technique: Stance of water dragon counter stance

Water dragon's sword technique: Stance of water dragon dual mode.( Combined with Requip magic)

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: sword technique: Great white hunting

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: sword technique: oceanic stream blitz

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: Multi-hydra bite

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: Grand dive attack

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: Jet pressure fist barrage

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic fairy style: Gathering of the sea fairies (Water dragon empowered fairy glitter) (Multiple attacks)

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic sealing style: Descent into the pacific depth (Dragon slayer magic combined with solid script magic.)

Fairy water dragon mode

Fairy water dragon roar

Crystal water dragon mode.

Crystal water dragon roar

Crystal water dragon diamond fist

Water dragon king mode.

Water dragon god mode.

Water dragon form

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Harmonic style: sword technique: Water dragon form: Bankai form

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Water dragon form Technique: Dragon blade fusion


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and Evangelion. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 3:** Dragons of water and fire and the stellar summoner

 **Author note:** I know some of you are expecting the history of shinji's training and relationships with some certain characters but those will be revealed as flashbacks or backstory for a specific and certain arc in the future. Shinji will meet with Lucy at the magic store and the story will continue on from there. Shinji will have a sword for sword magic and a special purpose that will be appearing during this chapter. This fanfiction follows the manga but there will be chapters about the filler arcs including the ones I make myself for bonding of characters. Also note that shinji spent 7 year with Aquaria then spent 3 years wandering around earthland and end meeting certain characters so expect a change in his personality. He also has other types of magic including some very familiar ones. And don't expect that much of good writing as this story alone drained me badly and shinji acts a whole lot different due to Aquaria's teaching.

(Town of Harujion)(Magic shop)

"EEEEEh!? There is only one magic store in this town?" Exclaimed a young blondie woman in a white zipped blouse that had a blue cross in the middle and wore a blue skirt that had a black belt with a sachet attached to it. She also had a whip hooked to her belt.

"The main occupation of people of this town are fisherman so the store only has a stock that used by travelers or visitors of this town." The store owner replied then brought a small box that had a small mirror and the words 'Color' on the top. "Here how about some color magic. It's very popular among girls."

Then he proceeds to change the color of the outfit to the color black and the young lady was not impressed in the slightest.

She looked around as she asked the store owner a question.

"I'm looking for spirit keys of the strong variety" She asked which confused the shop owner as such magic items are easily found in stores.

He was about to answer her only for the door of his store to open as a new individual stepped inside which made occupants look in awe.

The individual had a long spiky slicked backed brown hair that stops at his waist with three bangs of his hair in the formation of a crown. He dressed in a light blue hood haori which had a white fur and a white dragon crest at the back alongside a white skintight high collared muscle shirt that showed off his muscular figure. He also wore a light blue hakama which was tied with a white obi and the edges were tucked into his black combat boots. He carried a large brown camping bag that had a very large pooch at the front.

He had a dragon themed tachi with a blue sheath which he carried with in obi.

His most unique feature was the softness in his stone cold grey blue eyes and the small crystal looking tooth dagger that was hanging around his neck with a brown rope.

One would think the individual was a wandering nobility because of the feeling he radiates from his presence.

He looked around the store until he noticed the eyes of the other occupants on him.

He smiled shyly at them.

"Hello There" He greeted with a bow "The name is Shinji Ikari. Nice to you"

They were still gaping in awe for his appearance.

Then the shop owner gathered his wits.

"Well Hello Ikari-Dono" The shop owner greeted with a bow of his own which made shinji sweat drop at the added suffix remembering what aquaria said about the effects of dressing and a bet he made.

 **(Flashback)(9 years ago)(Aquaria's lair)**

Shinji just finished mastering the basic spells for the water dragon slayer magic when aquaria called for him.

"Aquaria tou-san" Shinji greeted the water dragon king as the dragon sat on his hind legs while having a thinking expression on his face.

" **Shinji-Boy, You know I made you my heir Right?"** Aquaria asked shinji who nodded in response **"which why I believe the day you leave my care and training; you should dress like a prince."**

"Really?" That was shinji's Deadpan reply.

" **Believe me my boy; I want the world to know that you are a royalty"** Aquaria countered then his face somehow took on a perverted expression **"It will also help bring in the ladies."**

Shinji sighed at this as he knows aquaria apparently wanted a lot of grand hatchling with beautiful features as well as a way of proving that he is the father, Grandfather, Father-in-law of the year for shinji to rub in gendo's face should they somehow cross ever paths again that a dragon did a better job of being a father than him.

"Even if the ladies come running" shinji dragged out his words "Who say they will stay by my side then the moment they found out about my origins."

" **Hey!"** Aquaria grinned **"But that how you separate the true lovers from the shallow"**

"You are unbelievable" Shinji chuckled "It's not like my dressing will have that much effect."

" **Believe me it will."** Aquaria said with his grin still on his face **"Here let make a bet: If you win then you go on with eunuch like and female deprived life you plan for yourself but if I win then you have go out there and get yourself some mates and give me many grand hatchlings to watch over."**

"What is the winning condition?" Shinji replied at least aquaria should let him what decide the winner so he can avoid losing cause after all the shit he pulled as a prawn. Shinji found it better for the world if the Ikari line ends with him so that someone like gendo won't rear his head in the future and ruining everyone lives.

Aquaria knew what shinji was thinking. After raising the kid for one year, he could read shinji like a book from a mere look at his eyes. The boy was going to be his living legacy and he want the boy's biological family line to spread rapidly as a testament that even people like shinji should be loved after the damage and pain they have been through. So he was going to make sure that shinji loses the bet at all cause.

" **The condition is no one who looks at you but address you like a commoner then you win"** Aquaria replied with a serious expression which surprise shinji at the amount of seriousness in the dragon words. **"But if someone looks at you and address you like a noble then I win."**

"You're on" Shinji immediately replied not knowing the kind of clothing he will wear in the future.

 **(End of flashback)**

Shinji was removed from his internal dialogue when he heard the door shut behind and noticed that the female in the room has gone.

"Excuse me" Shinji asked the shop owner gaining the man's attention "where did the lady go"

"She found something she wanted but the price was too high, Shinji-Dono" the man replied then gained a blush on his face. "She did try to use her sex appeal to reduce the price but I was strong enough to resist."

'Liar!' shinji thought staring at the old man knowing that women of this universe are sometimes heavenly endowed and the girl that was here before him was one of them.

'The blond woman' shinji had a feeling in his gut that if he followed her that she lead him something interesting.

(With Lucy)(10 minute later)

Lucy was having an odd day.

After failing to buy the Nikora key, she heard women screaming about a famous mage by the name of salamander being in town and being the curious girl that she was, decided to check it out.

And what she got it was a disappointment. Sure she got in stuck in his forbidden use of ring magic but lucky for her, a pink hair haired male with a white scales themed scarf and his blue cat butted in and called the salamander by a name of 'Igneel' which the man denied. Heck the moment the man tried to declare himself the legendary salamander, the other male was already half way across the street.

Sadly for the guy, the salamander fangirls were viscous.

Even the salamander was a bit of remorse and tried to the guy a signature as a apologies gift which was quickly rejected thus re angering the fangirls.

The guy was thrown with the combined strength of the fangirls and flew a good distance with his cat towards him

"It wasn't him" The blue cat said to the downed man.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome" the salamander said to the ladies surrounding him. "But I have errands to run at the port."

Then he summoned a swirling stream of fire below his feet with a snap of his fingers. "So please excuse me."

He gained some altitude in the air before he turned the ladies again.

"We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." He said before finally zooming off.

As he left there was a good amount of scream that said yes to his invitation.

The pink haired man stared at the scene with a frown.

"What is he" He asked

"He is really disgusting."

The answer came behind from him. He turned and saw Lucy who waved at him.

"Thanks for earlier" She said confusing him and the cat until another voice made itself known.

"Nastu. Happy, she will explain while I treat to us" said the voice said.

Both turned to the image of shinji Ikari in his full glory.

"Hello again" he said to the three but it implied more on nastu and happy.

(Night time)

The lunch went off well as the trio consisting of a cat and two men walked causally into the night and came across a bridge surfacing the seaside.

Happy was the first to start a conversation

"Where is little hikari" he asked interested to know where his follower cat is.

"She is checking on new bounties on dark mages." Shinji replied with a shrug as if the very action was normal to him. Hikari was a female version of happy except she wore a pink version of shinji's clothing with golden fur hence her name with light grey eyes and a ponytail and liked reading different magic like while learning some in the process.

Happy was about to whine about shinji's lack of care for hikari when a pair of women passed by them chatting.

"Look! Look! That's the ship. Salamander-sama's ship!" one of the ladies screamed while pointing at a departing ship. "Aww and I wanted to go to the party."

"Salamander? "The other woman asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't know about him?" The first woman replied in surprise then quick informed her companion "He's that great mage who's currently in town."

This got the trio's attention.

"I heard he is the guild 'Fairy tail'." The woman continued shocking the trio.

Shinji quickly turned to nastu only to see happy call upon his wings and was carrying nastu to the ship.

"Nastu!" shinji growled then as he looked at the sailing ship as his form changed to a liquid state and speeded past nastu and happy with one location on shinji's mind.

Then upon coming in contact with the water of the sea, the speeding liquid reformed into shinji who immediately took a swan dive into the water

(5 minute later)(The sea beside Harujion)

Shinji quickly swam to the side of the ship with advanced mobility as he searched angle to quickly his magic to turn the ship around.

Then his heighted hearing picked up something

"This is useless to me" Salamander voice was heard followed by the chattering of keys as he turned his head to the source and saw said keys flew out of a window.

He quickly caught them and saw they were celestial spirits keys then remembering seeing a similar set on a familiar acquaintance as the gears in his head quickly figured out the owner.

'Shit! Why is Lucy here' shinji thought with a scowl on his face as salamander as things were not adding up from the suspicious fire mage who claimed to be the salamander from fairy tail whereas the real salamander was right beside him the entire time. And even Lucy knew the fake was bad but why was she on his ship. There was about this salamander that was familiar to shinji but he could not place the fingers on it.

Suddenly the ship was wobbled as shinji was alerted to the sound of wood breaking which meant only one thing.

Nastu has arrived on the scene.

'THAT IDIOT!' shinji screamed in his head at the stupidity of his fellow dragon slayer who forgetting the side effects of using their magic.

It was one of the reasons why shinji was able to walk long distance without stopping for a second then ride a metal deathtrap.

*BOOM!*

The sound of fire magic being used as bullets being fired brought shinji out of his rant session as he saw happy carrying Lucy who was wearing a red dress with his tail.

Then suddenly happy's wings disappeared causing him and Lucy to fall into the sea with Lucy cursing happy.

This prompt shinji to action as he quickly swam to them and brought them to the surface

*Gasp!*

Happy and Lucy quickly took in large quantity of air as their eyes bolted open as they looked at their savior.

"Shinji-san!" They shouted as they smiled at shinji.

"We can talk later" shinji told then pointed at the sailing ship "Because we have a ship to turn"

The rescued duo turned their head to the ship then Lucy had an idea as she began to look around for something.

"Shinji-san" she started to ask only to be hit on the face with her missing keychain with her keys which she caught.

She stared at them then at shinji

"How?" was the word that came out of her.

Shinji pointed at the ship as his reply.

"Oh! The ship" Lucy picked out a golden key with a vase design and a symbol of two wavy lines then thrusted the key into water.

" **Open! The gate to the treasured vase palace! Aquarius!"**

With the chant said, Bursting from the water was a blue haired mermaid holding a blue vase with a piece of outfit being a blue bikini top.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

Shinji lets a whistle as he looked at the summoned being but had a nagging that he is about to see some asuka's level of bitchness.

Lucy just finished explaining to happy about her being a celestial spirit mage as she turned back to Aquarius.

"Now Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast!" she ordered.

Only for aquaria to reply in a different manner.

"Tch."

The sound of the word echoed round the three but mostly especially Lucy who was furious.

'She ascended to asuka's level of bitchness within five minutes of being summoned.' Shinji thought with a vein clearly popping on his head as he witnessed someone whose attitude reminded him of a certain she-devil.

"Did you just reply 'Tch'!?" Lucy yelled with anger.

"No need to be picky about it." Happy yelled in panic.

Aquarius turned her head while looking directly at Lucy with her dull blue eye.

"You are such a nosy child" was she said with her eyes containing annoyance at Lucy's presence then proceeds to summon a big wave with a vase to flush the ship alongside the trio to the coast.

Unlucky for that plan, someone wasn't having that.

Faster than the eyes can see, shinji grabbed both Lucy and happy immediately slinging them over his shoulders then propelled himself upwards from the water and called a spell.

" **Ice Make: Surf board"**

Underneath his feet, a large surfboard made of ice as the waves come upon them and instantly picked the board as shinji struggled to maintain balance with two weights on his shoulder while going faster than any surfer has gone before.

The ship was not so lucky as the waves pushed the ship into high speed leading it crash into the harbor somehow still intact.

Shinji and co arrived a minute later with Aquarius appearing beside them.

After a short talk with Aquarius by lucy, They set out to the ship to find nastu.

(The ship)

Shinji and co arrived at the door of the room where the fake salamander and his crew were residing.

"Let's go" Shinji ordered with Lucy and happy nodding then Lucy thrust the door open.

"Nastu! Are you oka-"Lucy stopped herself when she saw nastu's serious face.

'So he going to knock some heads' Shinji smiled in thought having once seen what happens when nastu has serious face on. 'Might as well join him in the laying of the beat down.'

With that thought in mind, he walked his way toward nastu and came to a stop at nastu's right side who acknowledge his presence with a nod then proceed to remove his jacket with four of salamander's thugs running towards him and shinji.

"Are a mage of fairy tail?" Nastu asked slowly with his eyes staring directly at the salamander who only smiled with a grin filled with arrogance but if one looked closely he was slightly sweating.

"What about it?" He replied with a cocky tone.

"Let me take a good look of your face." Nastu answered with his jacket on the ground and the salamander still looking at him with an arrogant grin.

This was easily removed as two of the thugs were thrown by a right hook by nastu which mirrored by shinji with a left side kick to take the remaining thugs.

Nastu then flexed the outstretched arm which proudly showed a red fairy tail tattoo on the shoulder.

"I'm Nastu from fairy tail" he yelled with rage in his voice at the poser using his guild name for devious acts. "I've never seen you before."

The salamander was sweating heavily at this point.

"That mark!" One of the thugs screamed.

"Nastu is from fairy tail!"Lucy screamed.

"He's real! Bora-san" screamed the thug next to the newly identified Bora.

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name" Bora yelled.

'Bora!' Shinji thought with his eyes widening 'He was a requested criminal in the list of wanted mages well one of less stronger ones.'

'But a meal ticket is a meal ticket.' He thought only to brought out of it when he noticed bora about to fire a fire spell.

He quickly got behind nastu and braced himself with his arms stretched out to nastu's back to stabilize him should the fire spell push him back as nastu yelled at bora for using his guild name.

"Whatever you noisy brat" Bora yelled launching a stream of fire at nastu and shinji.

"Nastu and Shinji!" Lucy yelled as she was go towards them but held by a wing from happy.

Bora stared at his handiwork with a smug smile until

*Crunch!*

The sound of something being eaten as everyone at the fire in the room showing nastu's silhouette being in the flames and looked as if he was eating something.

"Awful" He said with the flames began to flow into his mouth as he chewed on them "what is it? Are you really a fire mage because I've never tasted such awful fire."

"What the fuck?" Lucy and bora screamed at the same time.

After consuming the remaining flames, nastu grinned as he saw the shocked faces of the crowd.

"Thanks for the meal" he said then behind him to give the slightly smoked shinji a thumbs up " you ready to kick some butt."

"burn/soak combo?" shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Burn/soak Combo" Nastu confirmed with a grin as he began sucking in air inflating himself with shinji doing the same.

With seconds, two magic seals appeared before them each with a dragon in the inner circle. The blue was shinji while the red was nastu's.

" **Fire dragon's-"**

" **Water dragon's-"**

" **Roar!"** Nastu and shinji yelled at the same time with nastu releasing a stream of fire from his mouth while Shinji released water.

The effect were instant with thugs flying around the harbor even bora was sent flying.

Shinji looked around and buildings were affected as well.

"Well nastu, Looks like I have to go" Shinji told nastu.

"Looks like we went overboard with the roar." Nastu said sheepishly with shinji sighing

"Every time I team up with you, something must get destroyed" Shinji stated with neutral expression then put a grin on his face "I might well see if your guild is the cause of this trend."

Nastu's eyes sparkled with the idea of another dragon slayer joining the guild.

"Okay then meet you in the fairy tail's door in Magnolia Town." Shinji said with a small smile which later turned into Cheshire smile as he pointed to his left. "Good luck with the knights."

"Eh?!" was nastu best reply as he looked where shinji was pointing and saw knights rushing down to the harbor and when he turned back, shinji was gone with a sight of water trail moving at high speed on rooftops from the distance.

But he knew they will meet again but this time as nakama in Fairy tail.

End of Chapter.

 **Author note:** This drained me so another chapter will take and if you notice I am trying to make the chapters long as I can to satisfy some of you.


	5. Chapter 3-5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and Evangelion. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Filler chapter 1: Chapter 3.5: The meeting between two dragons.

 **Author Note:** If some of you notice that shinji uses different types of magic then let's just say there is a reason for that. And Hikari is the baby of the exceeds in earthland in the current time meaning she is in the kid phase of them. And the purpose of his sword will be revealed in this as while one of shinji's flaws.

(Fairy tail Guild) (Magnolia Town)

"So, this is the fairy tail's guild building" Shinji said looking at the building with his little exceed partner 'Hikari' both had a bit of awe at the building design despite seeing it before. "It feels like walking home to a family not work."

"Yes" Hikari cheered being happy she in a new place which means learning new magic for her.

"Hey Shinji! Hikari!" A familiar voice called out surprising the two.

They saw natsu, happy, Lucy running up to them.

"Um Papa shinji" Hikari called to shinji shyly reminding him that she imprinted on him when she hatched from her egg and she is shy around new people. "Who is the blonde lady?"

"Oh, her name is Lucy" He started then used the trick he always used for situations like this. "She is a friend of natsu and knows celestial spirit magic."

The trick was to always mention the individual's magic to get rid of hikari's shyness of a certain individuals as her thirst to know new magic will take its place.

"Really!" Hikari screamed with shinji nodding his head in response.

Hikari lets a loud scream and proceeds to release and tackle Lucy.

While Lucy was dealing with an overly curious female kitten.

Natsu rushed towards shinji who greeted him with a fist bump.

"So you finally agreed to join the guild." Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah!" Shinji replied while smiling as he recalled the first meeting of how he heard about and that was the first of many meeting that he had with natsu 2 years ago.

(Flash Back: 2 years ago)(Magnolia Town)

A 15 year old shinji was travelling through the streets of the magnolia town with his white skintight high collared muscle shirt and light blue hakama with a small crystal looking tooth dagger that was hanging around his neck with a brown rope which sparkled at the rays of sunlight hit it as its inside was slowly pulsing with the color 'red'.

Tied to his chest with a blue blanket was a 5 years old hikari who taking a long catnap.

He came to magnolia because he felt aquaria's energy with necklace keepsake was reacting to something within the town.

The day before his disappearance, Aquaria instructed him to explore the world as to learn all this universe has to offer. At first Shinji thought his foster father was trying to get rid of him but the look in the water dragon king's eyes told him that his assumption was wrong.

(A flashback within a flashback)

On that day, Aquaria proceed to do something shinji never expected him to do and that was reach into his mouth and yanked out one of his fangs.

Slowly the tooth turned crystal and began to shrink until it was the size of a small dagger that only new born baby can wield.

A magical rope was tied to it making it into a necklace.

Shinji stared at the necklace that floated into his palms then looked to his foster father who looked at him sadly.

" **Take the necklace my heir"** Aquaria spoke to him **"It will serve as a charm against all dark magic and beacon to your fellow dragon slayers."**

That fact there were other dragon slayers was the thing that shocked shinji as he thought he was the only one present.

Aquaria saw this and sweat dropped at this.

" **Shinji"** He started with a sigh as he himself forgot to inform shinji about the presence of other dragon slayers children especially igneel's. **"Dragon slayer magic was created by an enchantress by the name 'Irene Belserion' and you know the end result of that creation lead to."**

Shinji nodded as a reply.

He saw Irene as a hero fought for the co-existence of humans and dragons but her idea gave birth to something far more sinister

'Acnologia'

(Mini flashback ended)

He cut from his thought when neckline went for pulsing red to blazing red as the light let out affected his eyes.

He quickly shoved the crystal into his shirt though the brightness of the crystal shone through the fabric of his shirt.

He looked around the source of his crystal blinking until his eyes came upon the sleeping image of a pair of pink haired teen and blue cat that seems to hugging a fish plushy and cutely trying to bit its head off.

Did he mention the blue cat was drooling in its sleep?

He approached the pair as quietly as he could, Unaware of his crystal returning to its normal color

Then he tapped the pink teen's shoulders.

*Pow!*

The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the area waking the two cats.

Lucky for shinji, his battle instincts kicked in as he was able to stop a rising upper chest for pinkie before it reached his chest and hikari.

Pinkie's eyes snapped open revealing his black eyes to the world as he stared intensely at shinji who stared back with neutral expression.

"Do you honestly uppercut everyone that tries to tap you awake?" Shinji asked because this were a sign that was a fighter but a reckless one at that.

"At least I don't go around waking people from their sleep" He retorted glaring back at shinji.

The two held their stare until

*Sniff*

The sound of someone on verge of crying causes the two snap their head to their respective exceeds who were slowly starting to cry.

Quickly the two went to comfort their respective exceeds before things get out of control.

Once the crying exceed were pacified, the male decided to restart their talk in a friendlier manner.

"It seems we got off the wrong foot." Shinji said to the boy deciding to give the peaceful method a go once more.

"Yeah" the boy replied back grouchily.

"The name's Shinji Ikari" Shinji greeted with a slight head bow "And you are?"

"Natsu Dragneel" The boy replied wonder about shinji's strange head gesture.

"So natsu" Shinji started seeing that he had the boy's full attention "Why do you smell like a dragon."

He already had a idea of his answer, he just needed confirmation.

Nastu's eyes popped open at the question before putting a grin on his face and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Cause I'm the son of the fire dragon king igneel"

"I know it."

"Huh?"

Shinji's reply caught him off guard.

"well you see nastu" Shinji said to him while bringing out and showing dragon tooth necklace to nastu as his lips went into a grin "My dragon old man was Aquaria, the king of water dragons"

Nastu's bottom jaw proceed to kiss the ground with its presence as his eyes bungled out of his skull.

"EH!" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Ha ha!" Shinji could not help but laugh at the expression that nastu was making and his laughter was starting to piss off the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey! Shut up!" Nastu yelled at the laughing teen "Alright that it"

Nastu lit his fist aflame and got into a stance which caught shinji's attention and stopped his laughter then moved his hand to the grip of his Taichi.

Nobody said anything as the two boys stared at each other as small leaf that detached from its branch fell to the ground.

This was a test to see which dragon slayers

The moment it touched the ground, Nastu rushed at shinji who quickly gripped the handle of his blade.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" With a fire glyph surrounding his fist, Nastu fire fist shot to strike shinji who stood still.

 ***BOOM!***

A smoke cloud emerged from the area.

Nastu let a grin as he felt his fist make contact only for it to disappear for two reason.

One he felt his Ethernano reserve drop

And two, he was feeling crystal not flesh.

The smoke cloud dispersed revealing that shinji had blocked nastu attack with his blade which looked like draining the flames from nastu fist.

Nastu quickly jumped as he stared at the sword that stopped his attack.

Its blade was crystalline blue in color and had a slight curve length with three white orbs near the base of the hilt to which one of the orbs turned red.

"That looks like a sword that erza will use" Nastu thought staring at the blade "But why does it feel strange and what kind of dragon slayers uses a sword."

The irony of that thought will hit him in later in life.

Shinji twirled his taichi and placed it back into the sheathe as he felt the secondary function of the blade kick in.

He made notices of how the mages of this universe especially dark mages for some reason throw out of large amount of magic at their opponent and end up wasting precious Ethernano.

So, he uses the intelligence he was born for once and crafted a blade of Lacrima capable of using his dragon slayer magic with two extra functions. One was store and feedback out magic attacks with his dragon slayer on his command and the second function was store said magi attack and transfer the Ethernano in the attack to replenish his reserves. But this was a trail run and nastu helped to prove his sword was successful craft.

Shinji stared at nastu with Enlighted expression as he got into a brawler stance while surrounding his fist with water.

Nastu replied the action with his own.

Shinji smirked as seven blue glyphs surrounded nastu with each creating a water copy of shinji.

" **Water dragon's doppelganger technique"**

shinji whispered to himself as the clones mirrored his stance.

"Its my turn now" Shinji declared as he rushed forward with his copies mirroring his actions

" **Water dragon's doppelganger technique: Raging iron fist barrage!"** He yelled as he shot his fist for a straight punch to nastu who dodged it but was caught in the copies' onslaught.

The technique was made for mass control but using in this situation was overkill.

But as they say overkill is better than no kill.

The copies chained their iron fist spell that nastu could not find an opening in their movement as they laid waste to the boy but sadly the copies taking a ridiculous amount of Ethernano to support.

It was taxing on the user as well.

*Splash*

The sound of water hitting an object was heard as shinji's copies dissolved into water drenching a confused nastu.

Shin-

"Shinji!"

(End of flashback)

"What!?"

Shinji snapped out of his flashback at the tone of nastu's voice as everyone stared at him with a weirded-out expression. And little hikari in lucy's arm had a frying pan out in her palms.

He chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry" He apologized "I have a weird habit of having a long flashback when I reminded myself of something"

"Oh!" All sounds of understanding were heard.

"Normally I use a frying pan to snap him out of it." Hikari said cheerfully causing nods of understanding from nastu and happy while lucy stared at her with a worried look.

"Yosh!" Nastu pumped his fist and walked toward the guild door.

Lucy was about to follow until shinji stopped her and told her to watch.

Nastu kicked open the door and punched his nakama who gave the wrong info then spiraled into all out free for all brawl.

Lucy stared at shinji as if asking for an explanation but shinji's eyes were focused at someone else who felt someone staring at her and turn at her viewer.

She saw shinji and dropped her barrel in shock

"You!" They yelled as they pointed at each other attracting everyone's attention.

"Barrel Mistress!" Shinji Yelled

"Wine King!" Cana yelled

"Eh!" Went everyone else.

 **Author Note:** **Ho Ho! It seems the reader's wanted most ship already know each other but in similar to gray and nastu. It may take me a while to write chapter 4 but trying my best with school and life knocking on my door.**


End file.
